Fight or Flight
Synopsis Mary Aligns Herself With Catherine Mary realizes she must help Catherine in her quest to become regent, even at the risk of hurting the alliance with Scotland. Claude is determined to help Leith marry while Elizabeth struggles with the prospect of losing Dudley. Plot Bash and Charles ride into the castle. Bash offers his counsel as brother to young Charles, who will soon be king. Lord Grenier, a member of the privy council, offers to take Charles hunting, but Bash advises against it. Charles goes anyway, lured in by the promise of a Greyhound dog. Bash fears Lord Grenier will not support Catherine in the quest for the Regency. Greer helps Mary as she packs away Francis' things and is moved to a lesser room in the castle. Bash visits Mary to enlist her in speaking to Catherine, who is mired up in her grief and cannot bother herself with the happenings in the privy council. Sir Nicholas takes the news that Mary destroyed the treaty to Elizabeth who vows to send troops to Mary's birthplace immediately. She also begins scheming to get Lord Dudley back into the castle by offering his wife a position at court, Keeper of Swans. Catherine and Mary burst into the privy council's meeting to find out why they're meeting without an elected Regent. Catherine wants to give up the fight against them, but Mary vows to fight the nobles for her in order to fulfill her promise to Francis. Lola and Narcisse discuss Lola's anxiety about Catherine and he begins discussing fantasies with her. He would like her to be more aggressive, but she feels demeaned by his suggestion. Greer and Mary learn that Elizabeth has taken their birthplace without a fight, but Mary believes there's nothing she can do. Greer tells her that it's time she consider a suitor and an alliance in order to save their home from Elizabeth, which turns Mary's attention toward Spain. Claude calls for Leith to arrange a carriage to take her into the village, but her real reason for having him there is so she can suggest a relationship between him and a girl just above his station. She has feelings for him but wants to see him married better than he was born. Charles finds Mary in his study looking through Francis' old ledgers. He tells her that he wants his mother as Regent and doesn't trust Grenier, but he doesn't know how to defeat the nobles. Dudley returns to Elizabeth to confront her about the job she gave his wife. Elizabeth vows never to marry if she can't have Dudley and they end up sleeping together. Again. He returns to his chambers to find Amy there alone. He suggests they do not discuss Elizabeth. Greer and Mary learn that Lord Grenier and his wife are in a sexless marriage and Mary deduces it may be because his wife loved another woman, the Duchess of Anjou. Mary suggests one of Greer's employees might be able to get the information they need to stop Lord Grenier from becoming Regent. A doctor diagnoses Amy with melancholia and blames it on the fact that she and her husband do not have sex. She seduces the doctor so that he'll diagnose Amy with a mass instead so that Dudley's affections will return to her. His course of treatment involves a sojourn in Cornwall with a physician there, which will take Dudley away from Elizabeth. Claude tries to teach Leith the ways of the highborn, which includes dancing and dining. Instead, he ends up teaching her dances from the village. Dudley breaks the news to Elizabeth that he must go to Cornwall with his wife, which means their dalliance must end. Elizabeth believes Amy's illness is fate's way of telling them they can be together, but Amy has to die first. Catherine and Mary visit Lord Grenier to tell him they know about the emergency vote and about the ways he's been amassing his fortune by profiting off the soliders who have died in the war against England. Catherine knows that if she is Regent, she will have to withdraw the troops from Scotland, but her heart tells her the troops must stay. Mary knows that helping Catherine win might jeopardize Scotland. Mary announces in front of the privy council that she relieves France and her armies of their duties to Scotland. Elizabeth learns the news of France's retreat and Sir Nicholas suggests now would be a good time for Elizabeth to abandon her fight against Mary. She decides to replace him as her ambassador to France instead. Catherine walks in on Narcisse as he's dressing to tell him that she plans to ruin his life with Lola once she's Regent. He reveals that he has a seat on the privy council and will cast the deciding vote. She ensures his vote will go to her. Claude tries to continue her plan to teach Leith the ways of the nobles but he knows there is no Juliet. She just wanted to spend time with him because she wishes they could be together. Elizabeth sends one of her prisoners to France to make Mary fall in love with him so that she can thwart her attempts at an alliance with Spain. Charles suggests to Mary that she seek a new suitor there, in France, so that Spain will see that she comes with more than just a war-torn country. - TVFanatic Quotes Lady Greer: Mary, you are not fine. You just lost the man you love, and now they are moving you to a lesser room, treating the Queen of Scotland like she’s- Queen Mary: An outside? That’s because I am. Queen Mary: I may still a Queen. But I am no longer the Queen of France. Queen Catherine: How can I pray to God, when I am certain he doesn’t not hear me. Queen Catherine: My election could mean the end of your nation. Leith Bayard: Why do you want to help me? Princess Claude: Because you're going to end up with someone. Why not someone a step above. But within reach? Notes * King Francis, John Philip, Don Carlos and Mary Tudor were all mentioned, but do not appear. * It has been 3 weeks since King Francis's death, and one week since the ending of the last episode. * English troops attacked, and took over Queen Mary's birthplace of Linlithgow. * Prince Don Carlos of Spain, Charles of Austria, and Meril of Enron all wish to court Mary Stuart. * Lady Grenier and her husband Lord Grenier are both homosexuals and appear to have entered into their marriage together as a cover while spending time with their preferred lovers. * Elizabeth and Robert's relationship appears to be coming to an end. * Claude and Leith's relationship has finally be confirmed with a kiss. * Christophe and Catherine begin a sexual relationship. * Queen Elizabeth introduced Gideon Blackburn to seduce Mary Stuart. Death Toll Death CountKill Count 0 Trivia * The episode title and synopsis were released on October 29, 2015. * The episode images were released on November 3, 2015. * This is the first episode the entire cast appears, except for Toby Regbo who is no longer on the show. Historical Notes * Charles of Austria was know as 'Charles II, Archduke of Austria' and would be 20 years old, to Mary, Queen of Scots' 18 years. However, he did not marry until August 1571 when he was 31. * Don Carlos would be 15 years old, to Mary's 18 years. * Mary, Queen of Scots briefly met her future husband, Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley in February 1561 when she was in mourning for King Francis II. Darnley's parents, Lord and Lady Lennox, who were Scottish aristocrats as well as English landowners, had sent him to France ostensibly to extend their condolences while hoping for a potential match between the two. * Mary returned to Scotland on 19 August 1561, after King Francis' death when she was 18 years old. Gallery Promotional Images - Fight or Flight 1.jpg Promotional Images - Fight or Flight 2.jpg Promotional Images - Fight or Flight 3.jpg Promotional Images - Fight or Flight 4.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Nick Lee | colspan="2" | Nicholas |- | Clara Pasieka | colspan="2" | Amy Dudley |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Ted Whittall | colspan="2" | Lord Grenier |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Marie Ward | colspan="2" | Helene |- | Deanna Javis | colspan="2" | Servant Girl |- | Sarah Claire Alan | colspan="2" | Alexandra |- | Robert Verlaque | colspan="2" | Court Doctor Videos References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode